my team
by puppydogeyes23
Summary: the team think about each other this is fun to write
1. Jason

jason p.o.v

i look over at my team mates kimberly,zack. trini,and billy

Kimberly she is one of the kindest next to billy with a big heart

Zach always funny ladies man always

Trina gentle and sweet with claws come out when your thearting her friends your done for.

Billy my little brother not blood but as cloose as a brother can get smart and compassioned

my team best friends and family

i look over at are mentor zordan wisdom and kind

Alpha never knew a robat as kind as alpha then again i've never meet a robat so.. never mind Zordan are father alpa kind and if a robot can smile he what be smile all the time

my family my team

* * *

**hey it me puppydogeyes23 see you later **


	2. Kimberly

****

hey guys next chapter of my team but this time kimberly pov

* * *

i look at my best friend a smile gracing my face as they smiled back the first by my side was

Jason my brother red ranger the best one to stong leader a softey for trini

Trina a funny girl peace keeper and benningg a power ranger i'm just glad nobody see her doing it it well ruin her repuiton

Zach funny ladies man a smile on his face at all times even when where fighting a monster funny remark up his sleve

Billy everany little brother even if he is older than use he was smart a good target for bullies and shy commpasioned

Zordan are mentor are father smiling seroius trap in time wrap

alpha are little robot man if a robot can smile he is always

my family team friends are lifes toghter forever

* * *

**_hey what you think if you want to see zach i need seven more reveiws_**


	3. Zack

**__**

_hey guy this zack pov_

**_

* * *

_**

i was hanging out with my best friends and team mates Jason,Kimberly,Trini, and Billy

Jason the leader courae all but toghter

Kimberly sweet kind fine

Trini peace keeper a kitty with claw when you theart her friends

Billy kind smart and fast mind

zordan was kind cool and sercence

Alpha as nice as a robot can get trying to be cool


	4. Trini

hey i am going to take a break for a while but i decided that i nid to finish this so heres Trini P.O.V

* * *

I looked at my team and friends since we were five

Jason so cute and sweet with a big heart

Kimberly with the the heart and a lot ofgrace she will always be my best friend (girl)

Zack ladies man though and though but that doesn"t mean i don't love my brother

Billy are little brother all brain and sweetness

Zordan a sweet and gentle soul

aphla a sweet little thing with a smile (maybe) on his face

My family My team

* * *

please review guys and please go on my profile and vote on my poll see you


	5. Billy

here's billy mahaha

* * *

I look from my newest experiments at my friends

Jason he was the first person that defend me in the fifth grade1(look at extra chaper after this for sneak preview) they may like i am blind but i know they love another

Trini is very sweet she was right behind Jason compassitate like Jason

Zach is a girl man sometime I wish I was him but i can't wish for wat i don't got as he said

Kimberly is so kind and caring i wish she was my girlfreind but i'm to shy to ask

Zordan a mage that suprised me at first but like Kimberly i came to think of him as a sencond family

Alpha a fully funtion adodtome i called him at first but now his my friend


	6. Zordan

i have been debating about buting zordan and i will right now

* * *

Zordan look at his ranger *children* and could not feel more pround of them

Jason with his courage and leadership i coundn't have pick a better red ranger

Kimberly with her grace and aglity she was the perfect pink ranger

Zack smart but funny nobody was a better match for the black ranger

Billy i will attmided shamefully that at first i was hesited to give him his mopher he was a very diffuct fighter but he had more knowlegde than i could ever dream of and he pulled though many a time and noword will say how pround i was he deserved his blue mopher

Trini with her aglity and grace she was a prefect match for the yellow ranger

Alpha who has stuck with me through and through

this are my children and my family and i can not be more pround of them


	7. Alpha

i have been debating about buting alpha and i will right now

* * *

I may be a robot but i know good people when i see them and the rangers are sure that

Jason sweet strong leardership i know that there was not a better red ranger

Kimberly graceful smart and sift i enjoy her very much

Zack i learned how to speak gangster from him but he did not fit the protype at all

Trini sweet and sincerce very nice

Billy he called me a fully functice autodome but i liked him

Zordon i knew him a long time and i am not leaving know

my team my family

* * *

i am done yes i may do ever team that is my new goal so it will come soon


	8. sneak preview of my newest story

**this is the sneak prview i promised for my new story of how i think the oringal gang should have meet they my have meet this way i don't know but it to a review to tell me what you think my story could be called and if i like it i will but on my poll so review**

* * *

Jason P.O.V

I look from the girl that was doing weird moment that look a bit like karate to see a boy wearing overall over a blue shirt and thick round glasses as bluk and skull advanced meancly the boy teansed i look at that girl who was looking at that boy to i was in hearing range so i heard him trying to be poilty which made me groan inward Bulk and Skull hated poiletness

this kid is a goner tone of people whisper that made me mad wasn't someone going to help than i just walk over and said

THAT IS THE END OF THE SNEAK PREVIEW SO PLEASE EXIT THE THEATER TO YOUR'E LEFT DRIVE SAFE FROM PUPPYDOGEYES23 INDUSTERIES


End file.
